


Untitled OTP drabble

by medelrey



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Other, baby drabble, dad matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty is dad with a baby who's recently discovered how to pull on people's hair. George is unfortunately the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled OTP drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw a few months ago that was something like "sorry my baby loves to pull hair and now she won't let go of you." And because Matty as a dad is my weakness, so here it is, it's not really edited. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at mattysigh.tumblr.com

“Uh, mate, she’s not letting go.” Matty bit back a laugh, grinning widely as he looked at his best friend, currently locked in a six-month-old’s tight grip.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you. That’s her new thing.” George grimaces as Zara curls her fingers even more into his hair.

George huffs as the baby giggles, gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist to loosen her hold. “Good luck getting her to let go. Matty can’t help but laugh as his daughter coos, still holding tight to George.

"Why’s she so fucking strong?”

“Language,” Matty scoffs, “Around a baby?”

“My bad,” George responds, leaning his head to the side and looking the little girl in the eyes. “Okay, look here, Zara. You’ve got to let go.”

Zara’s tiny face crinkles like she’s confused and George sighs. “Please.”

He cocks an eyebrow at Matty, who’s settled in on the couch, an old book in his lap and a smirk displayed across his features. “This is not funny, Matthew, your princess is going to rip my hair out and you think it’s hilarious.”

“Oh no,” Matty replies flatly, “S'not funny at all. It’s quite sad a six month old is about to take down someone as massive as you.”

George huffs again as he settles into an armchair, still trying to wrestle the baby’s fingers from his hair. “She couldn’t have inherited any of your positive traits?”

“I resent that,” Matty replies, tsking his tongue as he flips a page. “She inherited all of my traits.”

George rolls his eyes as his friend, wiggling Zara’s wrist until she finally loosens up. It’s an instant relief, the pressure on his scalp relaxing and a quiet breath leaves his lips. “Thank you,” he says, feeling quite dumb thanking a baby as small as she is.

It’s quiet for a bit, Matty reading his book and George making funny faces at Zara until she’s laughing and trying her best to imitate the raspberries he’s been blowing. He shifts the baby on his lap, standing her up with his hands bracing her sides.

“Still can’t believe she’s yours, though.” Zara giggles as George bounces his legs slightly, looking over at Matty.

“Happy accidents do happen, you know.”

“‘Course they do,” George says, moving his hands one at a time so Zara can hold his thumbs, “Even if this one likes to yank hair.”

George never really thought Matty would be a dad, at least never this soon. It had happened so suddenly, all by accident. Neither Matty nor Zara’s mother were really ready, but one of them had to take responsibility. And to be honest, he was happy and proud Matty was the one who had stepped up.

George,“ Matty calls, "Look alive.”

“Wha-?”

Zara’s tiny fingers are in his hair again before he can catch them, this time pulling to the side so hard George’s neck bends with the force. Matty counts down from three, and Zara pulls again, giggling louder than she did before, her chubby cheeks rosy with laughter.

“You can literally count down until she’ll do it again?”

Right on cue, Zara yanks George’s hair a third time, triggering a snicker from Matty. “Oh my god,” George groans, “I think this baby is a clone of you.”

Matty laughs low in his chest, looking up from his book. “Thank you, George.”

“Not a compliment at the moment,” George says, de-tangling Zara from his knot of hair.

It’s only a few seconds before Zara realizes what’s happened and that she no longer has the object she’s currently enthralled with. Her bottom lip juts out and Matty and George both brace themselves for what’s coming.

She’s wailing suddenly, her fists clenched and huge tears leaking out of her eyes. “Shhh,” George croons, “it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“You’ve done it now, haven’t you?” Matty says, grinning as he hops up off the couch. Zara reaches for him as he gets closer, her little legs pushing off against George’s to get to her dad.

“I know,” Matty soothes, pressing his nose against his daughter’s and patting her back gently. “George is so mean.” Zara hiccups and grasps as Matty’s neck, leaning her head down against his collar bone. “Just so mean not to let you have his hair.”

George’s snickers under his breath and shakes his head. “Shit hurts.”

“And such a bad influence, too,” Matty retorts, still talking to Zara but watching George. “Don’t listen to him.”

Matty glances at the clock on the wall as Zara settles down, tears finally stopping but hiccups still happening. “It’s almost her nap time, can you hold her while I make up her lunch?”

“Sure,” George says, standing up to take the baby from his best friend. He doesn’t really mind if she pulls his hair anymore, he probably hates it when she cries even more than Matty does.

He reaches for Zara but she pulls back, holding tighter to Matty’s shirt and threatening to cry once again. The resemblance between Zara and Matty is remarkable and George can’t get over the fact how similar their personalities are. "If there was ever any doubt about this baby being yours, it’s totally gone now.“

"Yeah, yeah,” Matty says, adjusting Zara against his chest, “do you mind making her formula?”

“Nah, I’ve got it.“ George smiles before he heads into the kitchen, shaking his head slightly at what his life’s become, mixing formula for his best friend’s baby at 12 in the afternoon. He wouldn’t have it any other way, especially when he hears Matty curse from the other room followed by a tiny giggle.

"Have your hair, does she?” George calls, starting the tap to heat up the bottle.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Matty yells back, “It’s only funny when it’s you.”

George finishes in the kitchen, heading back to the living room where Matty’s successfully distracted Zara with a rattle. “Thanks, mate,” he smiles, taking the bottle from his best friend and testing the temperature on the side of his hand.

George shakes his head again, smiling at the sight. What an oddly wonderful domestic life.


End file.
